Talk:Episode 412/@comment-33032810-20180528201303
PENNIES' PERFECT THOUGHTS: BRI: '''The singing was nice, but, just, I felt a bit uncomfortable while listening, and while it was not bad per say, it just was overall kind of weird and forgettable. '''4/10 Drew Stevyns: '''This one was better, but the beginning, holy, I could not tell if it was a voice crack or a bad tune of the guitar. It then picked up and I liked it near the end. '''5/10 African High Flyers: '''I first was very, VERY iffy on them tonight. The audio was horrid, and it felt like a whole reprise of their audition. I liked the ending though, to where it felt more spreaded, but in a way, I felt kinda convinced to SO. Was not bad, but was not perfect. Maybe I am just like this because I know that their QFs was not good, either. '''6.5/10 Jeffery Ou: '''This was not that bad, although it was nothing very special, either. It was nice to listen to. '''6/10 Eclipse: '''Best rapper of the night, and of the season! This dude here has some great potential and can make it, but we will see. It was catchy and the rythm and rapping was very pleasent to hear. '''7.5/10 Midwest Entertainers: '''Talk about boring and draggy, lol. '''2/10 Chris and Laura Camp: '''This technically is something new that has came to ''JayGT, ''but, it was not anything crazy. Afterall there is a chance I could vote for it, but we will see what I do later on. '''5.3/10 Erik and Rickie: '''What I am curious is why I gave an ovation, it was not all that amazing, but it was okay? They are just not hitting the bell that makes them stand out and I seriously do not know what Child Ballroom Dance Duo can beat D'Angelo and Amanda from here. '''4/10 Chris Evans: '''If I have to be honest, I thought this was nice. I just feel he seriously needs better dance moves and he has the potential, just I do not think his time is now. '''6/10 Pam and Viva Martin: '''I mean, this was boring and repetive in a way, so I can understand the buzz, even though I did not find it THAT bad. Just maybe some more training could give them the chance they need in the future. '''5/10 Trixie and the Monkey: '''I mean it was certainly a step up, but how much? It was pretty weird and I honestly think their journey in the competiiton should just end here. '''3.5/10 Alycia Cooper: '''Hahahahaha, so funny.....this was pretty boring and not so funny. Hopefully she is cut here, but we will see what else happens. We have Grandma Lee coming up and I already bet she will do better than her. Time will tell. '''4/10 Joseph Constantine and KC: '''This was a prime example of repeating your audition except even worse, and it was really meh as in a trick too. '''2/10 Pixie Mystere: 'These are some very talented young girls, but, here is the thing. THEY HAVE NOTHING ELSE, why we used their QF, so none of us gave ovations to show the red flag they have nothing else to showcase. It was very well, but no one should vote them because we cannot just reuse videos. '''7.5/10 ' '''Destined 2 Be: '''While their dancing was not out of this world, it was some nice dancing. I hoenstly do not think they should win though, but they were nice and did grab my attention for who they were. '''7/10 The Texas Tenors: 'If I ought to be honest, this is probably one of my favorite, if not, my favorite performance of Season 4 so far. Just because they connect to me because I relate to Texas and I have seen them live, is not the reason. Their harmonies and soul are so amazing and flounderous that they have to go through. Seriously. '''10/10 ' 'Tom Durnin: '.... '''1/10 Janice Martin: '''And it wont stop! Another one I has also seen live, but this was utterly amazing and original and also has to go through '''9.5/10 K-Dizzle: '''I get the ironic appeal, but it just did not work out this time '''3/10 Barbara Padilla: '''Fuck, I got some goosebumps from her, she is a neat opera singer, and while yes, there is better, she is really good for what she does. '''8/10 PENNIES PERFECT THOUGHTS (copyrighted) will have a winner of Pennies' favorite act of the episode. The winner of this episode was......''The Texas Tenors.''